Und dann kommt das Leben dazwischen
by Alllysphere
Summary: Kennst du die Zeiten, wenn du denkst, dass alles nach Plan läuft, das alles in Ordnung ist und genau in dem Moment, in diesem kleinen Moment, denkst du dir, dass du alles unter Kontrolle hättest? Genau. Ich war an so einem Punkt angekommen.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters nor anything Harry Potter related. I don't earn money by writing this. No copyright infringement intended.

**Und dann kommt das Leben dazwischen**

Kennst du die Zeiten, wenn du denkst, dass alles nach Plan läuft, das alles in Ordnung ist und nicht besser sein könnte, und genau in dem Moment, in diesem kleinen Moment, denkst du dir, dass du alles unter Kontrolle hättest? Genau. Ich war an so einem Punkt angelangt. Und dann kam mein Leben dazwischen.

Mein dummes, dummes Leben kam wieder dazwischen und stellte meine Welt auf den Kopf. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ich die letzten drei Morgen damit verbracht hatte, zu den Porzellangöttern zu beten. Denn im Moment war alles irgendwie kopfüber. Genau dann, wenn die harte Arbeit die ich geleistet hatte um mein Leben in die richtige Bahn zu lenken sich endlich bezahlt machte. Genau dann musste eine Sache wieder alles aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen.

Es war genauso wie damals, als ich noch ein Kind war und Severus getroffen habe und er mir erzählt hat, dass ich eine Hexe sei. Da ging mein – von meinen Eltern – sorgsam geplantes Leben dahin. Auf Wiedersehen, Petunia, hallo Freakshow, zumindest war es das, was meine herzallerliebste Schwester dachte.

Oder der Moment in dem ich eingesehen habe, dass ich mich in James Potter verliebte. Den einen Mann, den ich mehr als alles andere hasste, dafür, wie er andere behandelte und natürlich noch wegen der verschiedensten anderen Gründe, für die mir hier der Platz fehlt um sie aufzulisten. Merlin, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie verwirrt ich mich gefühlt habe. Und es manchmal noch immer bin.

Ich fange an etwas melodramatisch zu klingen, ich weiß, aber würdest du gerne in meiner Situation sein, um Merlins Willen!

Wir haben gerade erst geheiratet. Verdammt noch mal, wir waren noch immer in der Flitterwochenphase und sollten das auch noch so lange wir nur irgendwie menschlich – und magisch – möglich bleiben! Ich _wollte_, dass wir da noch so lange wie möglich blieben. Merlin wusste, dass wir etwas Freude in unserem Leben brauchten.

Als wäre das nicht schon genug, warum das der absolute schlechteste Zeitpunkt war, lief Voldemort noch immer frei herum um tat Merlin weiß was mit Merlin weiß wer. Manchmal konnte man einfach nur sein Leben hassen. Nur manchmal. Oder auch etwas öfter, wenn es notewendig war. So wie jetzt gerade!

Wenn ich nur an all das dachte, wollte ich am liebsten wieder übergeben. Großartig. Wirklich großartig. Als ob ich noch nicht genug Zeit damit verbracht hätte, die Toilette zu umarmen. Mittlerweile waren wir die besten Freunde. Alles was wir noch brauchten waren Freundschaftsarmbänder. Ihr wisst schon, welche ich meine. Wenn James wüsste, wie viel Zeit wir miteinander verbrachten, wäre er bestimmt eifersüchtig. Auf der anderen Seite, eigentlich sollte ich angesichts der vielen Zeit die er mit Sirius verbrachte eifersüchtig sein, aber nach all den Jahren die wir uns mittlerweile kannten war ich daran gewöhnt. Und ich bin froh, dass er so gute Freunde hat, auf die er – und somit auch ich – zählen konnte.

Vielleicht konnte ich mir einen Zeitumkehrer ausborgen? Nur für den allerkleinsten Moment. Okay. Da geht eine weitere tolle Idee dahin. Gab es andere Möglichkeiten die Zeit zurückzudrehen? Ich sollte das eigentlich wissen. Andererseits, wenn es eine einfache Möglichkeit geben würde, warum tat es dann sonst niemand?

Meine Gedanken drehten sich weiter im Kreis. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn ich zu dem Treffen heute gegangen wäre. Dann hätte ich zumindest an etwas anderes denken können als an mein nicht ganz so kleines Problem. Aber da ich nicht gegangen bin, verbrachte ich meinen Abend auf unserer verlotterten Couch und versuchte mein Bestes, nicht schon wieder die Toilette zu besuchen. Immerhin sahen wir schon so genug von einander.

So fand mich James dann auch, als er nach Hause kam. Natürlich wie immer viel später als erwartet. Ich würde meinen guten Kessel darauf wetten, dass er und Sirius wieder einen Abstecher in eine Bar oder sonst etwas gemacht haben, um zu tratschen wie die Klatschweiber die sie waren. Nun, eine andere Ehefrau wäre wahrscheinlich sauer. Aber mit James? Sagen wir einfach, dass er wusste, wie er mich am besten wieder besänftigte. Und ich wusste von Beginn an, dass ich meinen Mann nicht für mich alleine hatte, also konnte ich mich jetzt nicht beschweren, oder?

„Hallo, meine liebste mir Angetraute!" Seht ihr, was ich meine? Wie konnte ich bitte weiter böse auf ihn sein, wenn er mich so begrüßte, hm? Und dann kamen noch die liebevollsten Küsse dazu, dann wäre jede andere auch hin und weg.

„Hi", murmelte ich zurück. Noch musste ich noch nicht ihm noch nicht schön tun, also ließ ich die Katzbuckelei für heute bleiben. Allerdings versuchte ich nicht alleine die ganze Couch für mich zu beanspruchen, sondern machte mich etwas schmäler, so dass mein Mann sich auch setzen konnte. Jetzt war ich immerhin noch zierlich genug, dass wir beide Platz hatten. Ich wollte gar nicht daran denken wie die Situation in ein paar Monaten ausschauen würde.

„Sirius sendet allerliebste Grüße und lässt mich ausrichten, dass er dich beim Treffen vermisst hat. Er sagte – und dass ist jetzt ein wörtliches Zitat – dass du einen Raum alleine dadurch erhellst, indem du ihn betrittst. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm verkehrt ist, vielleicht war es aber auch nur diese Zeit des Monats, oder irgendeiner seiner Sprüche ist wieder schief gegangen." Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber ich brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass mein Lächeln eher wie einer Grimasse wirkte als alles andere. „Fühlst du dich besser?" Er beobachtete mich, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Etwas."

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir etwas Hühnersuppe machen." James und Kochen? Merlin steh uns bei. Er hat es bewerkstelligt Wasser anzubrennen. Zwei Mal sogar. Ich würde ihm nicht einmal zutrauen mir meinen Lieblingstee zu machen. Vielleicht sollten wir uns eine Mikrowelle zulegen. Dann würde nicht immer ich kochen müssen. Außerdem war ich mir sicher, dass James und Sirius davon fasziniert wären. _Fast wie Magie. _„Meine Mum hat immer welche gemacht, wenn einer von uns krank war." Hühnersuppe? Ich wusste genug über James Mutter um zu wissen, dass sie gerne experimentiere. Sehr viel sogar. Selbst für eine Hexe. Also war es etwas schwer vorstellbar, dass sie sich mit einer einfachen Hühnersuppe begnügen würde.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte ich, mit den Schultern zuckend. Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass Hühnersuppe unserer Probleme lösen würde, aber vielleicht war es einen Versuch wert?

Ich rutschte bei dem Versuch etwas Ordnung in das Wirrwarr, dass derzeit meine Füße waren zu bringen, ohne dass ich James von der Couch warf, herum. Es war schwerer als es aussah, aber am Ende schaffte ich es doch mit einem Fuß unter mir dazusitzen, ohne dass jemand Begegnung mit dem Boden machen musste.

„Hast du etwas gegessen?" Seine Besorgnis war klar zu hören.

Ich sah nicht von auf, als ich sagte: „Zählt Pudding?"

„Nein." Ich hörte das leise Lachen in seiner Stimme. Als wäre es meine Schuld, dass ich gerne Nachspeisen aß. Und, bei Merlin und Morgana, wer tat das nicht?

„Na gut, dann hast du eine Antwort schon."

„Willst du ins Mungos gehen?" Er versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, indem er einen Finger unter mein Kinn legte. Das Schlagwort hier war versuchte. Erfolglos, natürlich. Also starrte ich weiter auf den Knopf, der sich langsam von seinem Hemd löste. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er einen weiteren Waschgang unbeschadet überstehen würde. „Du bist schon zu lange nicht ganz auf der Höhe, als dass es nur eine leichte Grippe sein könnte." Er fing an sanft mein Handgelenk zu streicheln. Mistkerl. Er wusste genau, wie er mich dazu brachte, das zu tun, was er wollte, und das nur mit ein paar Berührungen.

„Ich weiß. Und nein, ich will nicht hingehen. Die würden mir auch nichts erzählen, was ich nicht schon weiß." Ich wagte es ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Grober Fehler. Selbst in dem schwach beleuchteten Raum konnte ich die Besorgnis in seinen Augen nur zu klar sehen, und ich fühlte wie mir langsam wieder die Tränen kamen. Diese blöden Hormone!"

"Lily, was ist los?" Wo sollte ich nur anfangen?

Plötzlich konnte ich einfach nicht mehr neben ihm sitzen, ich musste mich einfach bewegen, selbst wenn es nur ähnlich einem eingesperrten Tiger in einem Zoo war, hin und her, von einem Ende des Wohnzimmers zum anderen.

„Ich bin schwanger." Welch eine Art, damit einfach so herauszuplatzen, Lily! Zögernd sah ich ihn für einen Moment erstarren, bevor er sich offensichtlich davon befreute und aufstand. Das war genau das, vor dem ich mich gefürchtet habe. Dass er einfach aufstand und ging. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

Aber seine nächsten Worte überraschten mich. „Komm her", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus, eine klare Aufforderung an mich, mich von ihm umarmen zu lassen. Als ich nichts anderes tat, als aufhörte wie eine eingesperrte Wildkatze herumzutigern, nahm er die Dinge in die eigene Hand, so zusagen, zog mich zu sich und schlang seine Arme um mich.

„Was machst du?" Meine Worte wurden von seinem Hemd beinahe erstickt.

„Da musst du noch fragen?" Er hörte sich ungläubig an. „Das heißt ich mache meine Sache nicht gerade gut." Mit diesen Worten zog er mich enger an sich, kuschelte sich noch mehr an mich und ruhte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf. „Ich umarme dich." Ich hörte das unausgesprochene ‚duh, Dumme', welches er nicht anhängte. Als ob ich das nicht wissen würde. Manchmal musste man überflüssige Fragen stellen, wisst ihr.

Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Ich hatte erwartet, dass er wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfen würde. Oder weglaufen. „Ich habe dir gerade gesagt, dass ich schwanger bin, und du umarmst mich?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast so ausgesehen, als würdest du eine Umarmung brauchen. Bei Merlin, wer weiß wie lange ich dich noch umarmen kann." Vertraut mir, ich habe durchaus über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass ich in ein paar Monaten wahrscheinlich einem gestrandetem Wal ähnlich schauen werde, aber musste er mir das so unter die Nase reiben? Ich versuchte ihn zu schlagen, aber nachdem ich nicht gerade umarmt werden wollte, hielt er nun meine Arme in seinem Würgegriff fest. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn in den Oberschenkel zwicken?

„Potter, du-"

Er ließ mich nicht schimpfen sondern unterbrach mich, bevor ich auch nur warm werden konnte. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du von dir nicht in der dritten Person sprechen sollst?" Wenn ich es tun hätte können, hätte ich ihn in die nächste Woche gehext, aber nachdem ich, wie schon zuvor bemerkt, meine Arme festgehalten wurden und ich so meinen Zauberstab nicht erreichen konnte, musste ich mich für das nächst Beste entscheiden.

"Ich hasse dich", murrte ich und ich wusste, dass er an jedem anderen Tag meine Haare verwuschelt hätte, nur um mich zu ärgern.

"Ich weiß", kicherte er. Ich glaubte, er war verrückt. Es gab keine andere Erklärung um sein Verhalten zu erklären. „Alles wird gut", grinste er sein typisches Grinsen. „Wie bald können wir Tatze sagen, dass er Pate wird?" Echt jetzt? Warum würde ich wollen, dass der Welpe Pate meines Babys wird?

„Du bist unmöglich, das weißt du, oder?"

Er besaß tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit zu nicken. "Ja, aber ich liebe dich. Und unser Baby." Aaawww. Manchmal wusste er genau, was er sagen musste, dass ich fast zu schwindeln wurde, weil er so süß war. Sogar schnell. In der Tat war es im Momen etwas schwer, immerhin hielt er mich fest.

Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, indem seine Hände unter meinem Shirt zu wandern begannen. „Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um mich zu begrabschen, weißt du."

„Ich begrabsche dich nicht. Ich sage nur hallo zu Baby Potter." Seht ihr? Wie kann er nur so bezaubernd süß sein? Ich durfte zwar in der Öffentlichkeit nicht darüber reden, immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verteidigen und all das Drum und Dran. Als würde es irgendjemanden kümmern. Vielleicht würde Sirius ihn triezen, immerhin war es das, was er immer tat. Das war eben wie ihre Freundschaft funktionierte.

„Du bist dumm." Was? Ich sagte nur die Wahrheit.

„Aber du liebst mich." Konnte ihm jemand dieses Grinsen vom Gesicht vertreiben, bitte?

„Ja."

„Ditto." Manchmal musste man nicht alles buchstabieren.

Damit fing er an leise mit sich selbst zu reden, darüber, dass er wollte, dass es ein Junge wurde, private Quidditchtrainer, erste Besen, das Vermächtnis der Rumtreiber, die Karte und wusste Merlin was noch.

Hin und wieder versuchte das Leben einem auf seinem Weg zu behindern, aber ich schätze mich glücklich, dass ich meinen verrückten, verrückten Mann hatte, der scheinbar alles besser machen konnte. Nicht alles war immer nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen aber im Moment fühlte ich mich zufrieden, dass ich es James gebeichtet und überlebt hatte. Sosehr unsere Leben sich in den kommenden Monaten auch verändern mochten, ich wusste, dass ich nicht alleine war. Auch wenn unsere Welt gerade gefährlicher war, denn je, wusste ich, dass ich auf ihn zählen konnte.

**Ende.**


End file.
